The present invention relates to amusement attractions. More specifically, the invention relates to a novel amusement attraction having a simulated tornado within a building.
Amusement attractions and theatrical shows that use special effects are well known. As technology advances and audiences become more sophisticated, special effects have become a more important part of these types of shows or attractions. To enhance the realism of live attractions and shows, various techniques have been used to recreate real environmental events (such as rain, wind, fire and the like).
One of the most terrifying, yet fascinating, environmental events is the tornado. Tornadoes have been created on small scales in laboratories for research purposes. See, Eagleman, Joe R., Severe and Unusual Weather, pp. 297-300, Von Nostrand Reinhold Co., 1983, incorporated herein by reference. Tornado effects and computer-generated tornado images have also been used in television and motion pictures. However, notwithstanding their terrifying nature, no amusement attraction or theatrical show has simulated a tornado. Accordingly, there remains a need for an amusement attraction that allows guests to safely view a real man-made tornado and provides the experience of being in a tornado disaster. There is also a need for an amusement attraction that houses such a man-made tornado inside a building.